


Reproach

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag from 'The Other Side' (Season 4) originally published in April '07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproach

He hated it when she looked at him like that, blue eyes wide, disappointed, accusing.

He had let her down again, had failed to live up to her romantic image of him, refused to be the noble commander of SG-1 legend she had allowed herself to fall in love with. She had been shown once again that he was just a man, flawed like everyone else – maybe more so. The reproach in her eyes showed that she thought he had done it on purpose, specifically to thwart her idealistic notion of who he was. He killed off another part of her fantasy when he ordered them to close the iris. The sickening sound of the impact event signaled not only the death of the traveler but the death of her hero worship of him. He ached to explain but couldn’t as they stood surround by gate room personnel.

As she turned away in hurt silence, he knew her feeling of betrayal wouldn’t last, even though part of him dejectedly wished that it would.


End file.
